<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day  three hand holding: Soft hands (Sanji X Sakura(oc)) by PhantomWantsto1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799685">Day  three hand holding: Soft hands (Sanji X Sakura(oc))</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1'>PhantomWantsto1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Original Character(s), Worried Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is worried about everything that is going to happen at Dressroa and Sanji calms her down by just holding her hand for the first time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day  three hand holding: Soft hands (Sanji X Sakura(oc))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like what I do then please check out my twitter @/PhantomWantsto1 or if you would like to check out other stories I've written,please check out my Wattpad @/DragonClawKisses</p><p>I hope you enjoy! 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was so nervous as they approached Dressroa,they were going agaisnt Donflomingo,a warlord and it was very nerve wracking for her</p><p>"Hey..? Sakura-Chan? Is everything alright Hun?"</p><p>Sakura turned around at the mention of her Boyfriend and nodded.</p><p>"I'm fine Sanji-Kun,don't worry.."</p><p>Sanji frowned and walked towards her,gently taking her hand,lacing Thier fingers together making her blush before kissing her forehead</p><p>"You don't need to lie,it's okay..Don't worry,we'll be okay</p><p>He gently rubbed his fingers across her knuckles before bringing it up to his face,gently kissing it</p><p>"Your hands are soft.."</p><p>Sanji chuckled as she blushed at the sweet action,linking Thier other hands together</p><p>"I'm glad you like them,it feels nice.."</p><p>Sakura blushed madly , Making Sanji chuckle</p><p>"Oh my? Your acting like this is so scandalous princess,it's just hand holding"</p><p>"Sush,I never done this before"</p><p>Sanji rubbed her hands once more and smiled</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>